Cadenas
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Las cadenas invisibles son algo a lo que te ata e impide tu escape y te sujetan de por vida, el joven Zero lo sabe
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Holas a todo el mundo! Aquí me reporto con un fic nuevo, antes tenia la ilusión de publicar un fic crossover pero la mala pata es que son de tres series y aquí se puede solo de dos…así que veré como hacer para publicar, pero de que lo publico lo público. Pero mientras hago ese tramite, les dejo un fic, que hace tiempo que lo tenia pensado escribir es un two-shot algo triste, espero que les guste.

Discalimer: VK no me pertenece (T_T por que la vida tiene que ser tan cruel!) el fic si me pertenece si ven algún parecido con otro es mera merita coincidencia, o el "pensamiento universal" como lo llaman. Es YAOI (chico x chico) si te gusta pasa a leer, si no te gusta…el botón de atrás esta en la pantalla no es complicado.

_**Cadenas**_

**Cap1.-Zero Kiryu**

La mañana pasaba más lenta de lo que acostumbraba, al menos para cierto amatista.

Quizás Dios lo había maldecido.

Si; tenía que ser eso ¿por que entonces de otra manera podría explicar su miserable suerte en la vida?

Una mujer vampiro mato a sus padres sin compasión alguna.

Esa mujer lo convirtió en lo que mas odiaba; un vampiro de nivel E, el más bajo de todos los niveles.

Su hermano lo traiciono y se fue con la autora del crimen contra sus progenitores.

Y como si fuera poco, era dependiente a la sangre de una maldita sanguijuela.

Kaname Kuran.

El líder de todos los vampiros.

Un hombre de porte elegante, alto, largos cabellos castaños, piel blanca, ojos color borgoña que destilaban elegancia y sensualidad, ya no haría falta decir que era un hombre muy apuesto, ante su sequito era el líder innato para ellos, lleno de porte y belleza.

Antes los estudiantes de la academia era un delicioso dulce envuelto en una hermosa envoltura.

Ante el director cross era un modelo a seguir de estudiante, bueno, responsable y noble.

Y ante su hermana adoptiva Yuki; él era gentil, bondadoso, el hombre prefecto para ella.

Para todos los que le rodeaban.

Era "Perfecto"

Pero no para el amatista.

¿Por que?

Por que sabia de la verdadera naturaleza de Kuran, sabia como era en detrás de esa facha de susodicha perfección.

Era alguien egoísta, atrevido, déspota, frió y calculador.

Los humanos no le importaban, solo le importaría alguien si fuese parte de su tablero; como el.

No le importaba lastimar a alguien si con eso lograba su cometido.

¿Por qué Zero pensaba todo eso de Kuran?

Este dependía de la sangre que el le daba, para evitar caer en la locura y terminar lastimando a personas inocentes. Lastimosamente; Kuran dio su sangre a cambio de algo que ni el mismo cazador se esperaba…

El cuerpo del cazador.

Zero se entregaba a Kuran cada vez que el vampiro lo desease.

Ese era el porque de esa pregunta ¿Que clase de persona "Perfecta, de sentimientos buenos y nobles" pediría a cambio el cuerpo de otra?

Sin embargo las cosas fueron muy distintas de lo que se imaginaba. Este creía que el vampiro seria un animal insaciable, que lo haría sufrir de maneras inhumanas, solo para saciar su apetito de demonio sexual.

Sin embargo las cosas fueron muy diferentes.

Kuran lo besaba, acariciaba y susurraba palabras dulces o atrevidas cual amante enamorado. El amatista se sentía muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando, su corazón latía muy rápido se sentía perdido cuando se entregaba a los brazos del castaño, como si deseasen ser uno solo.

No le costo mucho trabajo saber que era amor lo que sentía.

Pero jamás lo admitiría.

¿Por que?

Que un vampiro lo haya derrotado era un insulto, que lo haya mordido fue una humillación, pero haberse enamorado de un vampiro que era el líder, era la deshonra para la Asociación de Cazadores y para su clan.

Sin embargo ¿que hacer?

Nada, Zero no podría hacer nada.

Solo callar sus sentimientos y seguir hablando al castaño con palabras venenosas.

No demostrare afecto, solo frialdad.

Solo así el vampiro lo dejaría en paz.

Además que odiaba al vampiro con la misma fuerza con la que le quería.

Esas cosas pensaba mientras se encaminaba hacia su cuarto, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al las rejas de las habitaciones de las habitaciones de la luna centrándose específicamente en una.

Zero; por un tiempo había cruzado esa reja, pero habían pasado 1 mes; la última vez que lo vio fue cuando Kuran estaba dormido después de haber hecho el amor con este.

Por que eso fue lo que hicieron, muy a pesar de la oposición del menor. Observo por ultima vez el rostro del mayor que lucia tan apacible mientras este dormía, no supo ni como, pero dio al neófito un ultimo (según él) beso, fue casto y suave, tomo sus cosas y se marcho de la habitación.

Desde que decidió de dejar de ir, la sed era más poderosa, y solo podía conformarse con las horribles pastillas y eso no era lo peor.

Estaba muy confundido acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Extrañaba las caricias y besos de ese vampiro, que lo atormentaba en sus sueños.

El suave tacto de sus labios.

Las caricias.

La pasión desenfrenada al juntar sus cuerpos.

El llegar al clímax juntos.

Pero debía de reprimir esos sentimientos que lo carcomían por dentro y alejarse de él si podía permanentemente.

Sin embargo las cadenas que lo sujetaban a la eterna existencia del neófito eran muy fuertes, en sus piernas y en sus manos dándole la imposibilidad de poderse librar.

Las cadenas en sus piernas simbolizaba que no tenia a donde ir, las manos por que no podía matarlo, de tener el poder lo tenía pero el querer era muy diferente y eso era lo que más lo molestaba pero debía aceptarlo.

¿Que más lo encadenaría a ese tipo?

¿Qué otro acontecimiento tendría que suceder para amabas existencias estuviesen atadas permanentemente?

Pensaba mientras abría ese sobre de papel que contenía algo escrito por su doctora de antaño, que también era su amiga, al parecer el cazador no se sentía del todo bien los últimos días, y este le mando una carta escrita por el mismo expresando el resultado de los análisis, abrió el blanco sobre y leyó lo que estaba impreso en el, una triste sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro mientras lagrimas caían y delineaban sus pálidas mejilla, se recostó en su cama volviendo a leer el mensaje, arrugo la carta y la dejo caer mientras el caía en los brazos de Morfeo...fue...una agridulce noticia.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2.-Kaname Kuran.**

El rojo atardecer, la lenta agonía de sol…era un bello paisaje, pero alguien no disfrutaba de ese acto.

Tres meses, que para el fueron como 3 siglos de no haber visto a su amante una sola maldita vez.

Y la paciencia se estaba agotando.

Anhelaba verlo.

Sentirlo.

Besarlo.

Hacerlo suyo.

Kaname Kuran extrañaba a Zero Kiryu.

Un cazador de elite, enemigo natural de su raza.

Muchacho de cuerpo delgado pero con formación de músculos, alto, de piel inmaculada suave al tacto, rasgos fríos pero de elegancia, de cabellos blanco platinados y de unos ojos amatistas en los que uno podía perderse por horas y horas contemplándolos por el misterio y la belleza que estos poseían.

Un muchacho terco, insolente, orgulloso, sarcástico, frío y gruñón.

Pero Kuran sabia que Zero no era así, muy en el fondo, era noble, amable, tierno de un corazón frágil y hermoso. Se dio cuenta así por la manera en como trataba a su hermana, y eso a veces lo molestaba.

Era irónico, el vampiro líder de su raza, hablando así de un cazador.

Pero esos pensamientos, se resistían a escapar de la mente del castaño.

¿Qué sentía Kuran hacia Zero?

Amor, nada más que eso.

De una manera enfermiza pero amor de todas formas.

Se dio cuenta de eso hace meses. Antes de pedir el cuerpo del cazador como pago.

Una noche de luna llena, el vampiro observo al menor durmiendo bajo un árbol de cerezo a la luz de la luna, como si fuese lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en su inmortal vida se acerco a el sigilosamente observándolo con cautela, la luz del astro adornaba su esbelto cuerpo que estaba quieto por la ensoñación, su respiración era pausada y los labios estaban entre abiertos y estos tenían un leve brillo.

Intento probar su suerte y sin más espera le dio un suave beso en los labios, rindiéndose así ante su debilidad. Justo cuando Zero estaba por despertar; el castaño se marcho, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la esperanza de no solo volver a besar al menor sino de hacerlo suyo para la eternidad.

Después la suerte lo volvió a ver cuando vio que él era la única esperanza para que su cazador no cayera en la locura, y abusando de su estrella, le hizo esa proposición indecorosa a Zero. El mayor sabía que este necesitaba de la sangre y que no habría otra solución, estaba en ventaja y estaba seguro de que este aceptaría, y no se equivoco. Zero la acepto pero sin dejar de lado su orgullo.

Kuran se sentía muy contento con la decisión del menor, aunque no lo demostraba con palabras, su corazón latía de dicha por más cursi que eso sonase.

Durante esos meses, el castaño probo más de una vez los labios del menor, acaricio su cuerpo, le dejo su marca y entro en él dejando su esencia. Escucho las suplicas, los gemidos, que para el vampiro eran como un concierto solo para el.

Todo era perfecto, hasta la noche que Zero se retiro de su habitación, el castaño lo había esperado al día siguiente, pero nada, el menor se iba a largas misiones y al llegar no quería ver a nadie.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que fueron amantes, pero un mes desde que dejaron de verse.

Kuran no se acercaba ya que sabia que su cazador estaba muy confundido por todo, y necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad, el castaño era un caballero y le daría el tiempo que el amatista necesitase.

Pero este ya no podía soportar no hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

Quería respuestas.

Así que se encamino a la habitación del menor.

Entro por la ventana, observo el cuarto de su amante, estaba ordenado, los libros seguían en su estante, la ropa estaba acomodada, todo parecía estar bien

Pero había algo que no le gustaba, sintió en el aire algo salado.

Lagrimas.

El mayor entro con cautela, vio a Zero recostado en su cama en posición fetal.

Kuran se acerco un poco y sintió patear algo, una carta hecha un ovillo.

La tomo después de arreglarla, la leyó.

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

La carta decía:

Zero. He revisado los análisis, no padece de ninguna enfermedad, más bien tiene algo que para la medicina sigue siendo algo imposible. En su interior, hay vida creciendo en su interior. Usted esta esperando un hijo, un bebe de no más de un mes de gestación, vuelva a mi consultorio dentro de un mas para ver los avances. Mis felicitaciones.

Mayuki Ryu. (1)

El mayor estaba anonadado por lo que había leído.

-Es tuyo…no estuve con nadie desde que me fui…no te miento

El castaño se acerco lentamente a la cama, se recostó a lado del menor y lo abrazo, su felicidad era inmensa.

Seria padre, de la criatura que su amante tenia creciendo en vientre.

Zero al sentir la presencia de Kuran lo volteo a ver lentamente.

-¿Kuran?

-Zero-el mayor lo abrazo con más fuerza-Es la mejor noticia que hayan dado… Te amo-el mayor beso lentamente los labios del amatista-¿Puedo…?

El menor no dijo nada, solo lo abrazo dando lugar a que Kuran lo tomara.

Ambos se necesitaban.

-Te prometo que jamás estarás solo, ni tu ni nuestro hijo, estaré a tu lado para siempre-dijo mientras los besaba.

El menor abrazo el cuerpo del mayor, como si temiese que esas palabras no se cumplieran.

Zero se preguntaba por que le había dicho la verdad.

Más fácil era decir que se había embarazo de otro sujeto durante una de sus misiones.

Pero no le parecía lo correcto, ese sujeto por más que lo negase, era el padre de esa criatura, y no podía negarle ese derecho…además aunque le hubiese mentido, no se sentirá bien.

-*Ya no puedo escapar de ti, ni de mis sentimientos, ahora algo muy fuerte me ata a ti*-pensaba mientras se retorcía de placer en los brazos del rey vampiro.

_La ultima cadena los ataría de por vida a ambos._

_**The End**_

(1)Soy yo! XD

Se le agradece haber leído esta corta historia, aun estoy en eso del crossover, pero creo que dará para largo el tramite, pero publicare otro de este misma pareja pero con algo diferente, ya lo verán, si quieren darme ideas, algún comentario peticiones, Vean mi facebook que esta aquí:

. .9. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! -reverencia-


End file.
